


When It Rains

by Sylversmith



Series: Under Pressure [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, New Relationship, so much foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylversmith/pseuds/Sylversmith
Summary: Secret Santa gift for Reya!Sequel to "Under Pressure" and my first ever lemon because I have thirsty, thirsty friends.Shikamaru and Temari have been working together for a month since their momentous introduction, and Shikamaru feels like it's time that they took their relationship to the next level. Too bad every single time he tries to set something up between them, his plans crash and burn.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Under Pressure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580845
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loknnica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loknnica/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for Reya from the ShikaTema discord server! Feel free to reach out if you are interested in joining!

“I spoke with Inoichi earlier today and you should have the most recent reports by the end of the week. Based on the numbers, we’re giving the go-ahead to move forward with the new infrastructure project at the border to connect the Saizu solar farm with a new processing plant in…”

Shikamaru felt his eyes grow heavy and, as had slowly become a habit over the course of the last month, turned to look at Temari for some sort of distraction for his wandering mind. Her skin and hair glowed in the muted lighting of the restaurant, and he found himself admiring the way her clear eyes reflected the bright light of her laptop screen as she diligently recorded everything his father was saying while her dinner sat to the side, growing cold. He started idly playing with his pen, ignoring the course of the discussion for his own thoughts, until a sharp kick to his shin broke him out of his contemplation.

“We greatly appreciate the additional input on this, Mr. Nara. The updated estimates will help in the upcoming hiring decisions for the new site. Shikamaru,” her eyes flashed quickly in his direction, “and I will work to update the presentation for the joint meeting next week.”

He failed to stifle his groan, but managed to move his leg just slightly to avoid another kick to the shin. His frustration sharpened as his father laughed at his obvious misfortune. “Please, call me Shikaku, and sorry again for crashing your dinner meeting.”

Shikamaru glowered at his father, while the old man smirked at him, a knowing gleam in his eye. Although he and Temari had steadily been growing closer over the course of the past month, Shikamaru had been struggling to break through the professional atmosphere of their “dates” and it was slowly driving him crazy. He had spent more time with Temari than he had spent with any of his previous girlfriends combined, and yet it always felt whenever he tried to plan out an evening for them to progress their relationship, some aspect of their work life would interfere.

Like his father.

Tonight was  _ supposed to be _ an honest to goodness dinner date, where they spend five, ten minutes tops, talking about work, before just taking the time to enjoy each other’s company. Tonight was  _ supposed to be _ the night when he asked Temari to be his girlfriend. Just  _ maybe _ (if he was very lucky) tonight  _ could have been _ the night when he found out if the real Temari was anything compared to the salacious Temari that had been visiting him in his dreams over the last few weeks. Instead, Temari was completely focused on her laptop while  _ he _ was left staring at his smartass father.

Shikamaru thought of telling his mother that Shikaku was crashing his date, but quickly realized that he’d then have to explain to his mother that he was dating his  _ sort-of _ co-worker, which was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have anytime soon. However, he could already feel his brain analyzing the timing and their location, running probabilities and trying to draft contingency plans to execute his intentions for the night.

Temari finally closed her computer, and carefully slid it back into her carrying case before moving her now cold dinner onto her placemat and leveling a steady look at both of the men before her. “Well, as much fun as that awkward silence was, I think that what Shikamaru meant to say was ‘It’s not a problem at all, Dad. Glad you could take the time to join us. How’s your dinner?’”

Shikaku finally broke eye contact with his son to turn towards the young woman across the table, who had started digging into her food. “If that’s your impression of my son, then I think that we must know two different people. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him declare anything to be ‘not a problem’ before.”

“Hmm… fair. Maybe better to say ‘well I guess since you’re already here, there’s not much we can do about it.’”

At this Shikaku let out a gruff laugh and started eating his own meal.

“Oh look, and now he’s making that face that means he’s about to start dramatically complaining about some minor inconvenience.” Temari’s eyes glinted in the light, offering him a quick smile, and Shikamaru was torn between exasperation for her antics and mild admiration for the way that she seamlessly drove the conversation between the three of them. He offered her a half smile in return, feeling a burgeoning confidence. All things considered, if he could co-manage a corporate partnership, then he should be perfectly capable of telling a beautiful woman who clearly had some affection for him that he wanted to be in a relationship with her.

“Temari, did my son ever tell you about his ‘life ambition’ that he planned out for himself when he was in junior high?”

Shikamaru sharply turned to his father, all feelings of good will burning away. “Don’t you dare.”

Temari’s smile turned predatory and she leaned forward over the table like a cat about to pounce. Her voice dripped with false sweetness. “No, I can’t say that he did. Please, go on, you have my attention.”

Shikamaru buried his head in his hands. He was  _ doomed. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, as fun as this has been, I have to get back home before my lovely wife murders me.”

“If only I could be so lucky. You know, you could have left at least  _ some _ of my dignity intact.”

Temari snorted. “That implies that you had dignity to begin with.”

Shikamaru let out a sigh, recognizing that the conversation was a lost cause. They bid his father a quick good night before climbing to their feet and gathering their things to make their own exit.

“I still can’t believe that you used to hide from Ino on the roof of your house.”

Shikamaru snorted. “Everything you heard tonight, and  _ that’s _ what you have trouble believing?”

Temari threw her messenger bag over her shoulder and started walking with him to the exit. “I guess I just can’t see you going through all the work to get up onto your roof just to avoid a five year old girl.”

“It wasn’t just  _ any _ five year old girl. It was five year old  _ Ino _ . You heard about what she did when she actually  _ found  _ me. Climbing onto the roof was the  _ least  _ I could do.”

Temari threw her head back in a full laugh. “All she did was braid flowers into your hair. You’re acting like she executed some sort of war crime against all men everywhere.”

“Maybe just a war crime against my masculinity.” He suddenly smirked at her, gauging her reaction from the corner of his eye, “You know, we do have that team meeting in Suna coming up in a few weeks- it might be worthwhile to email Kankuro, see if he can help me with some… research… beforehand.” He watched her eyes widen slightly in response, and made a mental note to send that email as soon as he had a chance, or at least before Temari had a chance to threaten her brother into silence.

“I’ll have you know that you’re chasing a dead end with that one.”

He rolled his eyes at her bravado and prepared to say something in response, but both of them grew silent and stopped walking when they looked through the glass doors and found that, over the course of their dinner, the skies had opened up into a torrential downpour.

“Temari, are you still-” he grew silent when he caught sight of her profile. He had seen her face take on a variety of expressions through the course of their interactions, but the innocent wonder that sparkled in her eyes was wholly unique, and he had a feeling that it was an expression that few had ever seen before. The rarity of the moment compelled him to remain quiet, even as she slowly continued forward and opened the door.

The wet wind tore through the entryway, pelting them with stray droplets. Although he was reluctant to interrupt Temari’s bewildered state, he finally broke out of his trance when he saw her bare shoulders shiver from the abrupt change in temperature. He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back into the atrium and letting the door swing shut.

“Hey, don’t tell me you’re thinking of going out there.”

“I mean, my hotel is only three blocks away, I’m not about to take a taxi.” Although she was speaking to him, her eyes remained glued to the windows, tracing the droplets streaking down the glass.

He shook his head. “Now isn’t the time to be stubborn, and knowing you, you probably wouldn’t even try to use your laptop bag for cover.”

She finally turned to face him, arching an incredulous eyebrow. “You’ve got to be kidding me, people really do that?”

He chuckled at her bewilderment. Although he understood that Temari had grown up in the desert, he never truly considered that she had never seen an autumn rainstorm before. He subconsciously began to catalogue other ‘regular’ occurrences that she may not have experienced and logged them in his brain for possible future date ideas. His thought process was momentarily interrupted when she shook off the hand that was still resting on her shoulder, preparing to continue through the door.

“Wait, seriously, the rain should pass in like ten to twenty minutes, why don’t we wait, have a drink at the bar-”

She opened her mouth to respond, but then paused, looking to the side as if considering her words and finally looking back up at him and offering a sheepish smile. “Honestly, I kind of just want to know what it’s like.”

Shikamaru had already concocted about 15 different responses ready for any argument that she could make in order to manipulate the situation to his advantage-  _ you’ll catch a cold, you’ll break your computer, this isn’t a great part of town- _ but he found himself caught off guard by the hopeful shine in her eyes and felt his resolve wash away. That feeling was chased almost immediately by the uncomfortable truth that he was completely and utterly wrapped around her finger.

“God damn it. Fine.”

This was obviously not the response that Temari was expecting. She bemusedly stared at him while he unhooked his own messenger bag from his shoulder and slid his casual blazer off of his back, holding it out to her. “Here, take this and I’ll grab your bag.”

“What?”

“If you’re set on going outside in the storm, then you’re going to need some sort of cover, and an extra set of hands to carry your bag.”

Her eyes hardened, but he continued before she could even respond.

“Before you even start arguing with me, I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but my mom would  _ eviscerate  _ me if she found out that I let you go out in that weather alone.”

Temari considered him carefully, apparently judging the truth in his words before slowly pulling her bag off of her shoulder and exchanging it for his jacket. “You know, for all of the stories that you and your father tell, I’m starting to get the impression that your mom has some spy network set up around the city exclusively to keep track of you two.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t even be surprised.”

He looked over at her, standing at the door draped in his jacket, and noticed that her eyes were once again glowing with excitement. He felt a smile slip across his own face in response.

“Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

She threw open the door and dashed into the rain, almost immediately shrieking at the sensation of the water pouring over her head. Shikamaru took a deep breath before quickly following after her. The pair of them raced down the street, only stopping once they reached the lobby of Temari’s hotel. After passing through the doors, Temari turned to look at him with a smile spread across her face and her hair plastered to her head.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.”

Shikamaru couldn’t contain his own smile. “Yeah, if I completely ignore the fact that my shoes are now portable puddles.” He slowly started grabbing at the straps crossed over his chest, but stopped when he noticed that she was continuing through the lobby.

“Oh shut up. This just proves what I already knew.” She stopped a moment, looking back over her shoulder. “You coming? I figured the least I could do is let you use one of my towels to dry yourself off a bit.”

Despite the rivulets of water running down his body, Shikamaru suddenly felt his mouth turn dry in anticipation. He knew that Temari was absolutely the type of woman who would enjoy inviting a man up to her hotel room, only to turn him away at the door, but he also couldn’t shake the hope that he had garnered enough of her respect and affection to earn an invitation through the door. “Yeah, coming,” he took a few more steps to catch up and tucked his hands in his pockets on instinct, grimacing at the feeling of wet fabric against his skin. ”Wait, what did you already know?”

Temari continued walking once he caught up to her. “That you’ll almost always find something to complain about.”

“We ran through a rainstorm, woman!”

They continued bickering on their trip up the stairs, despite Shikamaru’s adamant insistence that she couldn’t spend the rest of her life mistrusting elevators just because of  _ that one time _ . Even though he remained very much engaged in their conversation, Shikamaru couldn’t stop the rest of his brain from racing through countless scenarios, trying to prepare him for any and all situations that he could face once they reached her room. He tried to remember that this was  _ Temari _ that he was dealing with, and that it was highly likely that she would hand him a towel in the hallway, explain that it was already getting late, and give him a kiss goodnight.

_ But maybe… _

He felt fortunate that she had taken the lead as they trekked up the stairs, not just for the opportunity to cast a few furtive glances at the way her tailored slacks accentuated her body, but also because he knew that Temari was perceptive enough to discern his restless thoughts.

By the time they reached the doorway to her hotel room, Shikamaru’s brain was in a state of near-overdrive to the point where he had to force his mind to process mundane observations of his surroundings simply to distract himself from the matter at hand. He slowed down, waiting for Temari to turn to face him, to issue some sort of excuse, to take her bag; but grew silent when she opened the door to her room, pushing the door open just enough to give him a chance to quickly step forward and catch it before it could close.

“I’ll go get one of the towels- do you want some water or something too?”

“Uh- no thanks.” Shikamaru slowly wandered into the dimly lit room while she removed her shoes and his jacket, unsurprised to see her things unpacked and arranged around the hotel room as if she had been in Konoha for days rather than hours. He carefully lowered their messenger bags onto the floor and started to remove his own shoes, taking a slow deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and keep his racing thoughts at bay. However, he barely stifled a groan when he detected the faint scent of something fresh, spicy, and undeniably Temari.

“Hey, is everything-”

His voice tapered off into silence when Temari returned from the bathroom, towel in hand, but clearly unconcerned with their conversation. He could almost feel the weight of her stare as her eyes wandered down his body, paying particular attention to the strands of hair that had broken free from his ponytail and where his wet shirt still clung to his skin. He took the opportunity to do the same for her. Although she was not quite as drenched as himself, her shirt, which once hung loose over her midriff, now stuck to her skin, emphasizing just enough of the curves and the power of her body to make him want to take it off and reveal everything. After spending the last fifteen minutes trying to distract his mind from thinking of this moment, he reveled in the freedom to finally consider the possibilities and implications of being  _ here, together, _ in her  _ room _ , until her hand reached forward and all of his thoughts came stuttering to a sudden and complete halt.

She traced the collar of his shirt before letting gravity carry her hand down the plane of his chest and pausing at his stomach, his abdominals involuntarily clenching in response.

Shikamaru grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists at the sudden wave of  _ want  _ that coursed through him, fueled even further by the feeling of Temari’s hands continuing their exploration of his torso. He wanted nothing more than to feel her skin, her body against his own, to satisfy weeks of anticipation and wondering- but he also knew that he had to find the words to vocalize it first. He swallowed thickly when her fingertips slipped under the loose hem of his shirt and began tracing the indentation of his muscles, relentlessly teasing him before he finally grabbed her wrist in order to speak. “Temari, if you keep this up, then I’m going to pin you against the wall, kiss you breathless, and try to see just how many times I can make you orgasm-”

He went silent as her other hand lifted back over his chest and rose to cover his mouth in a feather-light touch. She stepped in to him, her body hovering close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating from her skin, but not enough to close the space completely, as if daring him to snap under the tension that had been building between them. Although her face remained blank, he felt a warm sense of pride swell within him when he began to notice the strain hidden in her own movements. Her accelerated breathing, expanded pupils, a faint flush on her neck; all the signs of her own desires that he had missed or ignored while he had been overanalyzing his own intentions. She let out a small, seductive grin at whatever she had read in his eyes and drew her face alongside his own, lifting onto her tiptoes so her voice was a mere whisper in his ear.

“I don’t want to know what you are going to do. I want you to do it.”

Both moved at once, as if her words broke the spell maintaining the gap between them. Shikamaru pushed his body into hers, relishing in the juxtaposition of warm skin and cool damp clothing, the feeling of soft curves and sinewy power pressed between himself and the wall behind her. She pulled her head back to capture his mouth in a searing kiss, one hand threading into his hair while the other wrapped around his waist as if trying to pull him even closer, each point of contact sending a jolt of heat straight to his groin.

Shikamaru was not new to sex, in fact he considered himself to be rather experienced at it. However, he generally approached sex in the same way he approached a game or challenge; master the basics and let his brain build the best strategy to satisfy both his partner and himself. Inevitably, after letting his imagination devise hundreds of encounters in his mind, the actual act would quickly become clinical and predictable, no matter how attractive or sexy his partner happened to be.

This was nothing like what he had experienced before. Every time he tried to stop and think, Temari would overwhelm his senses, pushing him to act on instinct alone. When his hands reached down to grab at her satisfyingly thick thighs, lifting her up to better angle her hips against his own, her hands pulled his face away, using her grip in his hair to break their kiss and angle his head to the side, laving her tongue against his neck and leaving a trail of wet goosebumps in its wake. When he redirected his attention to her own neck, he found himself lost in the scent of her hair and the feeling of her hips lightly bucking against his hardening cock, turning his soft, open-mouthed kisses into harsh bites. She locked her legs around his hips, and he took the opportunity to pull his right hand up along her waist and grope at her chest, earning a deep groan in encouragement that left him shuddering.

The sound of her arousal finally forced him to tear away from the wall and lower her feet back to the floor. Not out of any desire to leave her embrace, but rather a need for  _ more _ . He wanted to see her eyes glaze over in desire, wanted to remove her clothes and taste the rest of her body, wanted to feel her slick skin slide across his own, and more than anything he wanted to hear her call his name when she came apart.

It wasn’t until he heard her whisper into his ear, “What did I say before? Less talking, more doing.” that he realized that he had spoken out loud.

He slid a hand along her jaw into her hair, feeling the damp strands tangling around his fingers while his mouth dipped down to meet her own again. She wove her hands into his own hair, loosening his hair tie, and he slid his free hand up underneath of her blouse, reveling in the feeling of her bare skin under his hand and the way that the mere contact through his palm had his heart thundering in his chest. He reached upward to deftly loosen her top, once again drawing away from her body to pull the article of clothing over her head. With her shirt out of the way, Temari reached for his waist to pull herself back to him, but Shikamaru ran his hand down the middle of her chest, effectively holding her back.

She looked up at him and Shikamaru felt another jolt race through his body at the sight of her half lidded eyes, flushed chest wrapped in black lace, and kiss swollen lips. His eyes trailed over her body, and his hand that had previously stopped over her sternum slowly slipped down across her taut stomach and began unfastening her pants. He paused when her hands slid out of his hair, running down his shoulders and arms, one hand coming to a stop on his hips and the other lightly tracing the obvious bulge in his pants.

Shikamaru sharply exhaled and clenched his eyes shut involuntarily, which only heightened the sensation. His hands froze mid-movement on her pants and his hips shifted forward slightly, giving Temari all the encouragement she needed to start fully palming his length through the fabric of his trousers. He opened his eyes and found Temari staring at him intently, her hair falling out of her hair ties and her pupils fully dilated in aroused fascination. With their eyes locked, she slowly smiled her familiar wicked grin that was only more alluring when she wasn’t wearing a shirt. This pulled his attention back to the very serious matter of removing her remaining clothing. Thoughts of her naked body had become a common subject of his active imagination, and the idea of being moments away from realizing the fantasy nearly took his breath away in anticipation.

He had just finished pushing her open pants over her hips, letting gravity pull them down when he felt his own pants grow loose. Temari reached into his boxers and lightly gripped him directly, once again stilling his movements and distracting his thoughts. He began rocking into the rhythm of her hand, wondering if anything in his life ever felt so good, when all of a sudden her hand was gone and the satisfying pressure disappeared.

“You’re killing me, Temari.”

He heard her softly exhale in laughter and he opened his eyes. “What can I say? You’re the one who’s incredibly overdressed.” 

Before he could think of a response, Temari had begun to undo the buttons on his shirt, her eyes fixed hungrily on the newly exposed skin and the corded muscle that could be seen through his thin undershirt. She slid the open garment down his arms, letting her fingers trail over his shoulders, biceps, and forearms as if trying to tactilely memorize every inch. He let out his own breathless laugh when she practically ripped his undershirt over his head but then she leaned forward, running her tongue and hands over his damp skin, and he gasped at the feeling of her hot breath panting against him.

“Holy shit, how do you have a six pack?”

Shikamaru opened his eyes and found that she had shifted into a squat while letting her mouth roam over his body, and the image of her crouched down below him in nothing but her lingerie embedded itself into his memory. She grinned up at him and continued staring into his eyes while reaching for the open waist of his pants and slowly dragging them down, making sure to lightly scrape his legs with her nails. Shikamaru felt his breathing deepen. He was sorely tempted to let her continue her exploration of his body, but the sight of her positioned below him sent a surge of heat straight to his groin that finally snapped his restraint and the final divide between his mental desires and his physical movements.

Not to mention that as much pleasure he was taking in letting her take the lead, he couldn’t deny the desire to learn first hand every touch and caress that would make her lose her mind.

He broke from his thoughts and reached down, grabbing her hand that had been absently tracing the lines of his hips and pulling her to her feet and stepping out of his open pants. She opened her mouth to speak, and he took the opportunity to slip his lips over her own, swallowing her question before she could even ask. He stepped into her, relishing in the feeling of her nearly-bare body pressed against his own and began walking her towards to bed in the middle of the room.

Even now, with a clear objective in mind, he found himself distracted with the way her tongue slid against his own, and the feeling of her skin beneath his hand. One step away from the bed, he broke the kiss to slide his mouth along her jaw and nibble on her ear, whispering huskily “I knew you were nothing but trouble from the first moment I saw you in that elevator.” He thought that he could feel her heart rate spike, where her chest was pressed against his own.

“Well, that may be so, but considering how hard you are right now, it seems like you have a thing for trouble.” She cut off in a harsh gasp when he slid a hand between them to gently rub against the spot of dampness in the front of her underwear.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s excited.” He pulled his hand away, enjoying the soft sound of disapproval that followed, before lightly pushing her shoulder, and watching her tumble backwards into the bed.

She let out a gasp of surprise and stared into his eyes, her legs instinctively spreading to accommodate him as he crawled over her. He pressed his knee up against her core and closed his eyes at the sweet sound of her satisfied groan. He was swiftly becoming addicted to her reactions to his ministrations and was more than happy to feed the obsession. He used one arm to prop up his body and slowly lowered his face down to her neck, letting his lips curve in a satisfied smile when she wrapped her arms around his neck. His free hand freely roamed over her body, running along her exposed thigh, up over her hip, and slipping behind her back to undo the clasp on her bra.

As soon as the fabric loosened, Shikamaru pulled back, watching her pull the material away and expose her naked chest to his gaze.

“Holy fuck, you’re perfect.”

He stared down at her, watching her chest rise and fall as she panted out, and slowly felt what could only be described as his brain melting inside of his skull. Unwilling to wait for him to regain his composure, Temari grabbed his hand that was still frozen on her ribcage and pressed it against her breast, closing her eyes in satisfaction when his fingers immediately began to knead at the soft flesh.

“Yes, touch me!”

Shikamaru had never been happier to comply.

While his hand continued to work at her chest, he lowered his head to the other breast and immediately pulled her nipple into his mouth. She began to rock her hips against his thigh that was still pressed against her core, and Shikamaru groaned in response to her silent pleas. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from her chest, caressing the sweat slicked skin of her stomach, and finally slid his fingers beneath her last layer of clothing and pressed directly against her clit.

Both of them gasped in unison. Temari’s hips and chest heaved beneath him, desperately responding to the pressure of his fingers and mouth and working herself closer and closer to her orgasm. Shikamaru redoubled his attentions on her chest in an attempt to distract himself from the slick heat of her core and regain control of his own surging arousal.

His thoughts stuttered to a halt when he felt her pull his face up to meet her own, and using the new angle to slip her hand into his boxers, pumped him appreciatively.

“Shikamaru, I want you inside me.”

He growled in desperation and pulled her hand away, clenching his eyes shut and frantically trying to stop his mind from conjuring mental images of every way he could satisfy her request.

His control was further tested when she pulled his face down to whisper into his ear.

“Do you have any idea how hot you are when you do that? I can see every thought pass through your eyes and it makes me so wet. How many different ways did you just make me orgasm in your mind?”

Shikamaru grit his teeth, “78 and counting.”

Her hips involuntarily bucked against his thigh and she moaned softly. “Only 78? We may have to do a bit more research, then.”

Shikamaru wrenched away from her body, left the bed, and walked back to where his pants were still strewn on the floor. He tore his boxers down his legs and crouched down, pulling the condom out of his back pocket. When he turned around, the faint light from the bathroom illuminated enough of the room for him to see Temari had discarded her own underwear and was absently stroking herself and playing with her breast.

He continued staring into her eyes while rolling the condom down his length, noting the way that she looked down his body and bit her lip. He absently began to pump his cock in time with her strokes. He slowly began to walk back to the bed.

“You know, I’m now up to 113.”

He dipped down to the bed and kneeled between her legs, slowly pulling her hand away from her body and drawing it up to his face, where he slowly began to clean her fingers, relishing in the taste of her juices.

Her breath hitched in her throat. “Well in that case, we better get started.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

He stared down at her, gauging the angle, and slipped inside, letting his body slide forward until his hips met her own.

His body froze, trying to process every sensation of the moment. His eyes traced over every curve and muscle of her body, appreciating the sheen of sweat on her skin that made her practically glow in the low light and the way that she looked up at him, eyes half lidded in pleasure. He heard her gasp, barely breathing his name under her breath, and the quiet creak of the bed beneath them. He rubbed his tongue against the top of his mouth, savoring the lingering flavor of her that only accentuated the smell of their combined musk that had permeated the room. And, of course, the overwhelming feeling of her hot, wet heat gripping around him.

She rolled her hips beneath his own, and the slight movement was enough to break him from his trance and push him a step closer to the edge. He knew that he didn’t have much longer and desperately wanted, no,  _ needed _ to see her reach her own completion. He slowly drew out of her, watching her back arch off the bed and snapped his hips roughly against her, letting the added pressure grind against her clit, before repeating the movement, slowly increasing his tempo and establishing a rhythm.

“Shikamaru, fuck, I’m already so close”

She clenched her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around his back, her fingers digging into the skin around his shoulder blades, and her body swiftly matching his own demanding tempo.

“Temari, I-” Shikamaru gasped for a moment when he felt her core tighten around him. “Temari I need to see your eyes.”

She groaned deep in her throat, but kept her eyes closed.

“Temari, open your eyes for me. I know you can do it, baby, and then I’ll help you come.”

At the sound of the word, her eyes sprang open and locked on his own. He distantly felt the muscles of her body drawing tighter and tighter, making her movements even more desperate, but he couldn’t see anything past the unspoken plea in her face. A plea that he couldn’t have denied if he had wanted. He slipped his hand down between them and frantically began to rub at her clit, subconsciously mimicking the patterns that she had used on herself earlier in the night.

All at once, her muscles spasmed around him, and a harsh groan tore from her throat. She threw her head back, finally breaking their heated stare and let her body ride through the orgasm. As soon as he felt her contract around his cock, Shikamaru lost himself in his own completion, his mind and almost all forms of consciousness fading into an all encompassing quiet for one of the first times in his life.

The first thing to return to him, was the feeling of warm breath on his shoulder. Then he slowly began to register the sound of light panting near his ear, and the smell of fresh sweat. By the time he realized that he was still laying on top of Temari’s body, she was already pushing at his shoulder, making him roll off to the side.

He had a moment of concern, wondering if she were displeased, or was about to ask him to leave, until she shakily ran across the room to get to the bathroom.

He chuckled quietly under his breath and rolled onto his back, wincing at the feeling of the wet condom against his skin and decided to do a bit of his own cleaning up. He had just finished picking his pants off the floor and pulling his phone out of the pocket when Temari returned, her hair finally freed from all of her hair ties, but still gloriously naked.

“You know, you have to be careful walking around like that. Someone might see you.”

She scoffed at his comment but offered him a slight smirk. “Look who’s talking.” She blatantly admired his body and took a step towards him, running a finger over his abs. “You know, you never did say how you got these.”

Shikamaru slowly smiled, placing his hand over her own, threading his fingers between her's, and pulling them up to kiss them. “Sorry, trade secret.”

She blushed at his casual affection, then barked out a laugh and pulled her hand away, brushing past him, pulling back the covers, and climbing into the bed. “Seriously? You can think up 113 different ways to fuck me, but your workout regimen is a ‘trade secret’.”

“Firstly, I’m up to 136 ways to fuck you.”

She rolled her eyes, but even in the shadows he could see a faint excitement in her eyes.

”Secondly-” he paused dramatically and walked to the bed to sit down next to her. “I could be convinced to  _ share _ trade secrets.”

She looked at him expectantly, and he took a deep breath, steeling his nerves.

“You know… with someone like a family member… or a girlfriend…”

She threw back her head and laughed deeply. “Are you serious?! This is how you ask me?”

He winced for a moment, but slowly felt a smile spread across his own face in response to her laughter. It wasn’t the  _ worst _ reaction he could have imagined.

“God, you’re such a dork, but,” and she reached over from her position on the bed and again ran her hands appreciatively over his stomach. “A dork with good abs, so I guess I could keep you around for a while longer.”

The smile on his face grew even wider and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and sliding his lips over her own in a slow, deep kiss. He started to pull away, but when she threaded a hand into his hair to pull him back to her mouth he was more than happy to oblige. She did let him pull away, and began to frown, when she realized that he was still awkwardly perched on the side of the bed and hadn’t joined her.

“Aren't you going to stay the night?”

He winced and sat up, looking to the side for a moment before turning back and looking into her eyes earnestly. “I really want to, but the trains aren’t running anymore and we have that meeting with the engineering team early tomorrow morning.”

She sighed once, and nodded. “I guess that makes sense.”

He smiled sadly and leaned over to kiss her forehead, before getting back to his feet, locating his boxers, and pulling them back on. He slowly wandered over to his pants, still crumpled on the floor, when he felt his phone make a slight vibration. He questioningly opened the screen to see that he had two new messages. Taking a quick look over at Temari, he opened them.

_ Dad: Hope you two stay safe. _

_ Dad: Your mom is expecting Temari over for dinner next time she’s in town. _

Shikamaru groaned and pressed the phone into his forehead.

“Something wrong?”

“There isn’t a way for me to answer that without you teasing me.”

Temari looked at him blankly and then her eyes cleared. “So either Ino, or your mother.”

Shikamaru nodded distractedly, but decided not to give away too many details. Better to let Temari think that he actually told his parents about them dating, than letting her know that her dad pretty much figured it all out,  _ including the part about them sleeping together, God damn it. _

“My mom for now, but I’m sure that Ino will do something to piss me off by noon.”

She nodded distractedly, and let her head fall back on her pillow.

With her attention away from him, he typed a quick response.

_ To Dad: Thanks. _

He was mildly surprised when he saw his father typing something in response, but froze when he saw the message come through.

After a minute of silence, Temari rolled back over just in time to see the bathroom light go out, leaving the room in darkness before Shikamaru moved and jumped next to her in bed.

He slid his arms around her, pressing her back firmly against his bare chest, and nestled his head into the crook of her neck. From his new vantage point, he could feel her slowly smile.

“What happened? I thought that you had to go home.”

“I just remembered that I left a change of clothes at the office.”

She peered at him over her shoulder, and snorted once in disbelief. “You know, you’re a terrible liar.”

He slowly smiled and breathed softly into the shell of her ear. “I know, but at least now we have a chance to go for round two.” His hands slowly started roaming her body.

From the bedside table, his phone glowed faintly in the night.

_ Dad: Also, I'll bring you a change of clothes in the morning. You’re welcome. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed! Please comment/leave kudos!


End file.
